watchmenfandomcom-20200223-history
Tulsa
Tulsa is a city located in the US State of Oklahoma. In the context of the Watchmen universe, it is the main setting of Watchmen the HBO Television miniseries where a majority of the major cast resides. In both reality and in the past of Watchmen, Tulsa was the location of Greenwood - an area colloquially known as "Black Wall Street" where a prominent African American middle class had built up over the years. Many were former soldiers who fought for the United States Army in Europe during The Great War and returned with prominent economic status. This status and their growing number was perceived by Caucasian Americans as a threat to them and many racists and White supremacists stoked the flames of hate and fear in everyday citizens. Four citizens of Greenwood, Tulsa were Obie Williams, Ruth Robeson, and their son Will Reeves and (then a baby) June Abar lived in Tulsa up until 1921. In the year 1921, the Ku Klux Klan - together with regular white American citizens - led an attack on Greenwood by land and air, killing African-American citizens from men to women and to even children. This event would be known moreso as the "Tulsa Race Riots" despite being more akin to a genocide and full out wartorn attack. Obie Williams and his wife Ruth took refuge within a movie theater alongside their son Will before fleeing out into the street during the attacks. They made it to a friend of Obie's who smuggled the young Will out of the city by placing him the back of a horse drawn carriage. Ruth promised Will that they would be right behind him as he was taken away. Both of his parents however were killed as an airplane dropped a bomb blowing up part of Greenwood. Will would awaken in the night after their carriage was bombed somewhere outside of Tulsa. He would find himself the only survivor of the carriage except for the small baby, June. He would take June and leave Tulsa and the state of Oklahoma behind, eventually resettling and growing up alongside June in New York City where the two would eventually marry and have a son, Marcus. In the 1940s, after years of assuming the identity as the masked vigilante and first superhero Hooded Justice, Will Reeves' wife June would separate from him and take Marcus along with her back to Tulsa to raise him. Will refused to go back due to the past trauma that he still carried and which still affected and influenced his life and actions. The two would never speak again and Marcus would grow up in Tulsa where both his parents were from. With the outbreak of the Vietnam War in the 1960s, Marcus Abar would join the United States Army and leave his mother June in Tulsa for Vietnam. After US victory, Marcus elected to remain in the new 51st State where other African-American servicemen found economic opportunity. He would meet his wife Elise and have a daughter, Angela Abar, who would be born in Saigon. Both Marcus and Elise would be killed by a Vietnamese terrorist bombing, leaving Angela an orphan in Saigon never knowing of her heritage to Tulsa until meeting her grandmother June some time after the deaths of her parents. June wished to bring Angela back to Tulsa to raise her there like Marcus was, as Tulsa was the true home of their family. However, June died of a heartattack whilst on the way to the airport, leaving Angela to remain and grow up in Vietnam an orphan. Many years later, Angela Abar would finally relocate to Tulsa, Oklahoma in the year 2009 after becoming romantically involved with the superhero Doctor Manhattan. Doctor Manhattan would assume the identity of the recently deceased Calvin Jelani and gain amnesia thanks to a device designed by Adrian Veidt. Angela and "Cal" would move to Tulsa and marry. Angela would also transfer from the Saigon Police department to the Tulsa Police department. Other residents of Tulsa who call it home are Chief of Tulsa Police Judd Crawford, secretly the leader of the Seventh Kavalry - an offshoot of both the KKK and the secret cult Cyclops, as well as Wade Tillman a.k.a. Detective Looking Glass. Presumably Detective Doyle, Angela Abar's former partner, Cynthia Tillman - Wade's ex-wife, and Judd Crawford's wife are all also from Tulsa. At some point after being elected President of the United States in the 1980s and before the year 2016, President Robert Redford worked with the Secretary of the Treasury Professor Henry Louis Gates Jr. to enact repatriations for the descendants of the Tulsa Massacre and eradication of Black Wall Street. This was done via a form of tax exemption and these descendants - African-American citizens - would be DNA tested at the Greenwood Cultural Center to verify they were indeed directly descendants of those killed or traumatized in 1921. As the granddaughter of both Will Reeves and June Abar, Angela is one of those who receives reparations and enjoys a comfortable middle class lifestyle. These reparations would gradually help the African-Americans of Tulsa rebuild Greenwood to become the prominent Black Wall Street once again. However, Caucasian-Americans would grow resentful of the reparations and derogatorily refer to them as "Redfordations" and express open racism towards the African Americans of Tulsa. Many would form the cult-terrorist group "The Seventh Kavalry" which was somewhat inspired by the journal of the deceased superhero Rorschach. They would adopt Rorschach masks to hide their identity in a similar fashion to the KKK and commit acts of violence and terror on African-Americans and members of the Tulsa Police Department. On Christmas Eve, 2016, the Seventh Kavalry would lead a massive attack on the homes of officers of the Tulsa Police Department and murder them. Angela and Calviin Abar would be attacked in their home where Angela would stab and kill one Kavalryman before being shot in the stomach by the other. Before passing out from the injury, Angela's life was saved by Calvin who - out of reflex - managed to disintegrate the assailant with the powers of Doctor Manhattan. Angela was rushed to the hospital where her life was saved but she lost the capability to conceive. Her partner, Officer Doyle, and Doyle's wife were also killed that same night leading Angela and Calvin to adopt their children as their own. Chief Crawford claimed to Angela - three days after what would be called "The White Night" - that he was also attacked in his home, but that he managed to kill both of his attackers. However this is later revealed to be a ruse, as Chief Crawford was in fact the leader of the Seventh Kavalry and gave them all of the personal information (names, addresses, phone numbers, and family information). After this event, Senator Joe Keene along with Chief Crawford would enact new laws in which Tulsa Police would all be required to wear masks to hide their identity and that Detectives would further wear costumes and take on personas similar to the superheroes of the past like the Crimebusters and the Minutemen. Wade Tillman, a civilian, would sign up to become a masked officer in order to wear reflectane 24/7 due to his paranoia and trauma experienced from the 1985 November 2nd, Squidfall Attack in New York City. The Tulsa Police department vigilantes consist of Sister Night (Angela Abar), Looking Glass (Wade Tillman), Red Scare (an unknown Communist man of Russian descent), Pirate Jenny, and Panda. They are the primary crime fighters and investigators who face the Seventh Kavalry, leading the rest of the masked Tulsa Police. In the year 2018, Lady Trieu - the brilliant inventor and businesswoman and head of Trieu Industries - would arrive in Tulsa to meet with the Clarks. She would bargain with the Clarks to sell their home and land to her and in exchange gave them a child made from both of their DNA. Right after the Clarks signed the agreement to hand all their land to Lady Trieu, a meteorite crash-landed on the property. This is seemingly what Lady Trieu was truly after and state that it now belonged to her. Over the course of a year, Lady Trieu would make the area and by extension Tulsa her main base of operations. She would dedicate building "The Millennium Clock", a monument which tells time but seemingly is meant by Lady Trieu to save the world from the actions of the Seventh Kavalry. She also would build a biome which housed native Vietnamese plants amongst where she would live. It also would serve as a main hub of Trieu designed airships which were capable of lifting vehicles into the air. In the year 2019, a member of the Seventh Kavalry would be pulled over by a Tulsa Police officer of African-American heritage. This officer would request for backup but had to answer a series of questions determining whether or not the situation warranted use of firearms by Detective Panda. After finally getting the gun unlocked for use, this officer was shot at by the Kavalryman and left for dead. He would be found and brought to a hospital by Detective Looking Glass who relayed what happened to Chief Crawford. Trivia * Filming for the Watchmen TV Series took part in the actual city of Tulsa, Oklahoma, whilst filming also occurred in Atlanta, Georgia. * Tulsa serves as a contrast to New York City which has been the main major location of much of the Watchmen franchise, from the original graphic novel to the 2009 feature film. ** Tulsa is a more rural and more Conservative setting in comparison to New York City which is a thriving metropolis and greatly multicultural. Category:Locations